


Iron Throne Univesity

by PetyrAndSansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Professor Petyr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetyrAndSansa/pseuds/PetyrAndSansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Sansa is a sophomore in college with her best friend Margaery Tyrell. Petyr Baelish is her favorite professor and the relationship goes from professional to lustful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust at First Sight

For the most part Sansa was really enjoying her sophomore year, it was at least going better than her freshman year. Last year she got stuck in an abusive relationship with that douchebag Joffrey. However, when her best friend Margaery found out about what that prick was up to she made sure Sansa got out of that relationship, and fast. Sansa and Margaery's friendship really took off after she helped her out with that, but recently Margaery has been acting really weird.

Sansa just got out of her 12 o'clock English class and ran into Margaery on her way to lunch. "Hey Sans, how was class?" Margaery's classes were cancelled today, so she was full of energy. "It was okay I guess we're analyzing Poe for the next few classes." Then the subject took an odd turn. "So, do you think Joffrey can change, like do you think he can be better?" she asked this one day out of the blue, Sansa and Joffrey had broken up months ago. "I don't know, he was really really mean. I think it would take a while to get out of that kind of habit." "Well, it's been like 4 months, maybe he's learned his lesson." Sansa was growing tired of this conversation. "That's definitely wishful thinking, why do you care anyway?" Margaery looked down at the ground. "I don't want you to be upset, but Joffrey asked me out and I kind of said yes..." Sansa wasn't really surprised at this information, Margaery had this little habit of taking in boys that needed fixing, in all honesty she was shocked that she managed to wait this long before taking on another project. "Good for you, I'm sure you'll have a great time... Actually I don't feel like going to lunch, I need to go see my history Professor about a research paper we have coming up. I'll see you back in the room." She headed off in the opposite direction towards the history building.

The door was cracked and the light was on; she saw that he was working on something, so she knocked before she went in. "Mr. Baelish.." He looked up. "Sansa, do come in. What can I help you with?" Sansa walking in and began to notice how hard he was working, he looked rather disheveled. His top buttons on his shirt were undone, his tie was loosened, his glasses were on top of his head, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked surprisingly handsome, even though Sansa had never though about any of her professors like that before; the thought of it actually made her blush. He noticed her cheeks and looked at her questioningly. "Yes?" He had never noticed how her light auburn hair went so well with her beautifully pale skin and when she blushed.. oh what a beautiful sight that was. Petyr had noticed the beauty of this student long ago and managed to keep everything professional, but he had never been in such close quarters with her, especially not alone. "I stopped by because I have a few questions about the research paper we have coming up." Petyr tried to stay focused on her words instead of her lips. "Are we allowed to choose our own topics?" "Well, I will be preparing a list of topics and you will be able to choose from that." She pouted at that, a pout so adorable and tempting that he wanted to kiss it away right then in there. "How many sources do we need?" Petyr snapped out of his little trance. "You'll need eight scholarly sources, not including the book." "How am I supposed to find eight scholarly sources, we don't have enough time." Of course he felt that they had sufficient time, but he decided to help her out anyway. "Here, I'll write a few websites down for you that are good for finding useful sources." He scrawled a few websites down and handed her the paper, his fingers gently brushed hers causing an unusual tingling to run through both of their hands. Sansa blushed again and Petyr immediately went back to work. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Professor Baelish." He didn't reply so she just left and headed back to the room.

While walking back Sansa began to think about how that slight touch made her feel. That was weird, I mean he's my professor, which means I shouldn't be thinking about this at all. I definitely shouldn't be thinking about how his touch made me feel. She was lost in thought when she was approached by senior football player Sandor. "Hey Sansa!" He was all sweaty from practice, so he didn't smell very nice, but he was all smiles. "Hello, Sandor. How was practice?" "It was great! Are you coming to the big game on Friday? I was hoping you we're because I was gonna ask if you wanted to get something to eat afterwards. Or we could go to a movie, whatever you want." He was fumbling over his words and smiling. it was kind of cute. "I haven't decided if I'm going to the game yet, I'm really busy with papers right about now. I may stop by, but I don't think I'll have enough time to go out afterwards." Which was all true, but she still felt a little bad about having to turn him down. However, he managed to keep his smile. "Oh that's cool, I understand. Maybe another time though, right?" Sansa nodded her head and Sandor went off to mess around with some of his teammates, getting team morale up for the big game. 

Margaery showed up in the room about an hour after Sansa. "Sansa, are you upset about me going out with Joffrey? Because if you don't want me to I won't." Sansa chuckled. "Really Margaery, do you honestly think I'm that kind of person. I'm not attached to Joffrey, I certainly don't own him and I don't own you either. If you want to date him I say go for it. Hopefully you'll have better lick with him than I did." Margaery's face lit up and she hugged Sansa. "Thank you for your blessing, Sans." Sansa had still been thinking about Professor Baelish's touch from earlier even though she tried not to. She wondered if she should talk to Margaery about it, but decided against it. Instead she decided to tell her about Sandor. "Sandor asked me out today." "He did! Please tell me you said yes?!" Sansa giggled at her overly excited roommate. "I told him I have to study, so I don't have time." "Ugh! Sansa you always study and you never have time! This is Sandor Clegane! He's like the hottest dude on the football team!" He was okay I guess, Sansa thought; he wasn't nearly as handsome as Professor Baelish. No, she needed to stop thinking about him in that way. She wondered how she was going to make it through tomorrow's lecture.

"Today we are going to the library so you all can start researching for your paper. Remember you'll need at least eight scholarly sources." His eyes met Sansa's, for some unknown reason she blushed and he quickly looked away he cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Of course you don't have to use this time to do your research, although I strongly suggest that you do." He began passing out a piece of paper. "Here is a list of topics for you to choose from. Make sure to choose wisely. Don't try to just pick one that sounds easy, because I promise you that it is not." When he got to Sansa's row she was sitting on the end so he had to hand her the papers to pass down to the others. This was her chance, she had been thinking about their tingling touch from yesterday ever since it happened. When she reached out to take the papers from him she purposely touched his hand, sending another shock through her and causing him to make a slight gasp; leading her to believe that he felt it too. "Gather your things and let's head to the library." Once they got there and everybody seated they started to get to work. Sansa was only halfheartedly working because all she could think about was touching him again. "I'll be over here if you have any questions." He sat down in the corner and began looking over a book, he tried to read, but his mind kept wandering to Sansa's soft touch and how he wanted to feel it again. Then a hand went up, the very hand he was just thinking about.

Sansa wanted to be close to her professor even though she knew that it would not be a good idea, especially not with the thoughts she's been having recently; they've gotten worse and worse. "Yes, Sansa? What do you need help with?" He said this from where he was, not wanting to go over to her and subject himself to her beauty. "Can you come here really quick, professor?" He was slightly relieved that she asked him to come over there. He walked over keeping his face in a mask of perfection, giving nothing away. "Does this look like a good source to you?" She knew that it was, but it just wasn't for the topic she chose. She just needed a reason to ask a question. Professor Baelish hovered over her looking at the screen and reached down to get the mouse to scroll down a little. "It looks good to me." Sansa put her hand over his on the mouse. "Yeah, I was wondering because this part through me off a little." He jerked his hand from underneath hers and put both hands in his pockets. "It's a perfect source." Then he went back to looking at the book while Sansa continued to research her paper. Sansa began to wonder how far she could push this before he caught on or told her to go away. She knew that she shouldn't be pursuing a Professor, but something about the challenge of it make her want it even more. She went by his office again later that day to ask some more questions about class.

The door was cracked, but it didn't look like the light was on. Once she got closer she noticed that a lamp was on. "Professor?" When she walked into the office she heard light snoring and realized that he was asleep. He looked even more disheveled than last time. His hair was tousled, his tie was gone, his shirt was untucked and almost completely unbuttoned. Sansa knew she should've just left right then and went back to her room, but temptation got the best of her. She suddenly felt a strong desire to run her fingers through his messy gray streaked hair. She walked forward and began to fix his hair. Petyr had been working on his dissertation for weeks now, and it was finally getting to him. He was always just so tired, he was working late in his office once and must have dozed off. He began to dream about Sansa; her soft touch, the faint smell of lemons, her innocence. He began to imagine her running her fingers through her hair, until he awoke and realized that someone really was touching his hair. Petyr woke with a start, he hopped up and grabbed Sansa's wrist. She gasped, not sure of what to do now. They were several inches apart, but tension was high. "What are you doing in here?" Sansa's eyes widened. "I.. um.. I was just.. coming to ask... a few more questions about.. th-the paper." She stumbled through her words like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his, neither of them focused on anything other than the feeling of him holding on to her wrist. Sansa decided to take a big chance, she leaned forward and kissed him. Then she realized that it was a big mistake and backed away quickly. "I'm so sorry Professor Baelish I don't know wha-" His lips came crashing down onto hers, cutting her off mid sentence. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him into her deepening the kiss. He pushed her up against a wall and pressed the length of his body against hers she could feel his growing manhood up against her. Parting her lips before his tongue slipped inside, a slight moan escaped from her lips, She wanted more, so much more. She had never felt this need so strong before. Then right when she was at her hottest point he pulled away and turned away from her. She was breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. With his head down and his hands on the desk he tried to catch his breath. "I think you should leave now."


	2. Cover-Up Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up with Professor Baelish, Sansa needs a cover-up to help keep her secret a secret.

The next day Sansa could only think about seeing Professor Baelish again. Only thing is, today is Wednesday and she only had class with him on Tuesday's and Thursday's; she'd have to make up another reason to go by his office. "You're looking mighty happy today." Margaery was looking at her intently. "Have you decided to talk to Sandor like I suggested?" Sansa decided right then and there that she was going to have to come up with an excuse for what she's been up to; especially if she planned on keeping it up. "Umm yeah, I actually finished up most of my work early so I decided to go to the game tonight." "That's perfect! You guys are going to be so cute together. Once I fix Joffrey we can go on double dates. It'll be so much fun." Sansa should have known. No way the Margaery Tyrell she knew was just going to let this go. This is going to be a lot more work than she originally planned, she was going to have to actually form a relationship with Sandor.

Later that day she ran into Sandor. "Hey! I heard you changed your mind about the game tonight, so do you want to go out afterwards?" She realized how much she really didn't want to go, but she needed to keep up some sort of appearance. "Yeah I'd love to." He smiled wide at her and she gave him a sly smile back. "Can I walk you to class?" She nodded and he took her books from her and they started walking together. She saw Professor Baelish out the corner of her eye staring at her with those piercing green eyes of his. Sansa flashed him a smile and wrapped her arm around Sandor's. Maybe this has more than one positive, maybe this will make Professor Baelish jealous; she liked the thought of that. She looked back at Professor Baelish and he was frowning at her, she winked at him. 

Sansa showed up late to the game, focused so hard on the fact that she didn't want to go in the first place. It was about halfway through the 3rd quarter, "I should've procrastinated longer." She whispered to herself. She was going to go sit with Margaery, but she was too focused on Joffrey. How could she even want to hang all on him like that. Anyways, she kept looking and noticed that there was an empty seat next to Mr. Baelish. She walked up behind him. "Well, today must be my lucky day." She said as she sat down right next to him, as close as she could manage. "Hello, Miss Stark. Here to support your boyfriend?" She looked at him slyly. "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" He just looked away from her and pretended to focus on the game. She put a hand on his inner thigh, she heard his breath catch. She had been thinking about touching him ever since that evening in his office. She didn't realize how much she wanted him until that moment, she didn't even care that they were surrounded by people; she wanted him to take her right then. He got up quickly and stormed off.

Petyr was angry at himself for letting things get this far, he was angry at the fact that he could not stop thinking about this girl and the inappropriate things he wanted to do to her. He hated the way her touch sent sparks through his veins, he could barely control himself around her. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore; he was getting so turned on just thinking about it. "I have to get this under control." He thought to himself. He decided to start playing the game back, he would have to take some riskier moves to keep up with Sansa.

After the game Sandor took Sansa to a nice Italian restaurant, he changed after the game but he was still sweaty. "Did you enjoy the game?" He asked awkwardly, it was kind of cute. Part of Sansa hated that he was just a pawn in her little game with Baelish, at least she would have fun with him. "Yeah you were great! I never knew you played so well." He smiled. "Yeah, thanks." He had always been so nice to her, she just never really paid him any attention. If he would have gotten in the game before Baelish they could have actually worked out. They had a really nice time out and he walked her back to her dorm. He asked if he could hold her hand. "That's cute. You have to start taking risk Sandor." He grabbed her hand and when they got to her dorm, he took a chance and gave her a goodnight kiss. Once she got into the room Margaery was waiting for her with he biggest possible smile someone could ever have. 

 

"So, how was your date? Was it magical? Was it everything you wanted it to be? Do you love him?" She always gets so excited about this kind of thing. Sansa decided to play along. "Yes! We had a beautiful candlelit dinner under the moon. He serenaded me with a song he personally wrote for me, so romantic. Then he professed his love to me before taking me to a candlelit room to make sweet sweet love to me." Sansa danced around the room as she made this entire story up. Margaery threw a pillow at her they both started cracking up. "No, I'm serious, Sans tell me what really happened!" Sansa was still trying to stop laughing at her perfect romance story. "Okay, okay. He was really sweet the whole night. Dinner was really fun, we managed to keep up some decent conversation. He held my hand when he walked me back to my dorm." Margaery squealed, she was such a little girl when it came to these things. "Oh and get this.." Sansa really wanted to sell this, so she slipped in a little dramatic pause. "What? What?!" " He gave me a goodnight kiss." Margaery threw her hands up in the air. "Yes! What kind of kiss was it? Was he a good kisser? Was there tongue? Did you feel him up?" She gasped. "Did he feel you up?!" Sansa didn't even know that people cared about these things so much. "Calm down, relax. It was just a little peck on the lips, he was totally respectful about it. And there definitely wasn't any feeling up of anyone." Magaery pouted. "You're no fun." Sansa laughed. The night was actually almost perfect, if only she could've stopped thinking about Professor Baelish the entire time;and when Sandor kissed her she pretended she was kissing him.

The next day in class Professor Baelish did not look at Sansa even once. Then he left immediately afterwards, taking a different way than usual; Sansa could tell that he was avoiding her and she did not like it. She had to find away to be alone with him, today was important. She waited a while and worked on her research paper in her dorm. Magaery was on the phone with Joffrey, when Sansa got up to leave Margaery looked up. "Where are you going, Sans?" "I have to go to see Professor Baelish, I'm still having trouble with this research paper." She started laughing, apparently Joffrey said something funny; so Sansa just quietly left the room. This was going to be Sansa's boldest move yet. She didn't even knock this time, she just walked right in, closed the door behind her and went to sit on his desk with crossed legs.

Petyr was trying so hard to focus on his work, he managed to get through the entire day without having to deal with Sansa, sweet beautiful Sansa. Focus! He put his pen down and started to massage his temples. When she came bursting into his office like the hurricane she was. She closed the door and came around to sit on his desk right beside him. She had on this low cut shirt that was way too revealing, he remembered it from class earlier. What he didn't notice in class was the short black skirt she had on. Was she trying to drive him insane? The answer was probably yes, but little did she know, he had a plan of his own; and she was just making it easier for him. "Hey Professor Baelish, you look tired. Are you okay?" She went to run her fingers through his tousled hair, just to tease him a little; but he backed away. He sighed, "What can I help you with today, Miss Stark?" "Hmm, so formal. Now we can't have that now can we... Petyr." She uncrossed her legs just enough for him to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. He froze, "See something you like Petyr?" He decided that now was the perfect time to change the game.

Petyr stood up and in two swift moves he pulled her closer to him and slid his fingers into her moist sex. Sansa inhaled deeply, she grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "What are you doing?" She asked breathily. Petyr leaned in close and whispered. "I thought this is what you wanted, sweetling." he kneeled down, and put his face between her legs using his tongue to drive her insane. Sansa gasped, this was not how things were supposed to go down; but she liked where things were going. She knotted her hands in his hair, pulling him into her. She was breathing heavy, letting a moan escape from her lips every now and then. "Professor Baelish!" Hearing her moan his name made him want to abandon his plan and fuck her right there, he was harder than he'd ever been. His erection was threatening to tear through his pants. He fought hard to keep his control over the situation, he had to be stronger than her. He had to gain a foothold in this situation. Her moans got louder and louder and she started pulling at his hair harder and harder; he could tell that she was about to climax. Then, just as she was about to go over the edge, he stopped; he made sure that his face was a perfect mask of mystery. He wiped his mouth and went back to work. She just sat there whimpering. "What? Why did you stop?" She whined. "Get out of my office."


	3. Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Professor Baelish has started playing the game, Sansa is going to have to raise the stakes.

Sansa stormed out of his office and headed back to her room. She was almost there when she ran into Sandor, "Hey Sansa! Are you okay?" Her cheeks were still flushed from her encounter with Professor Baelish, she was still extremely hot and Sandor was available. She noticed Professor Baelish walking across campus, perfect timing Sansa thought. She kissed him right on the lips, not a soft kiss, a heated one. She parted her lips, inviting him in; he wasn't as good as Professor Baelish, but he would have to do for now. She peeked over at where she saw Professor earlier just to catch a glimpse of his reaction. He was laughing, why was he laughing? He might think he has the upper hand, but she was going to fix that.

Today was Friday so she knew that Professor Baelish was going to be gone over the weekend, so she decided to try and come up with a plan. Magaery burst into the room, "Sans, there's this huge party tonight that the football players are throwing and we're invited! Sandor personally wanted to know if you were coming, I guess the date went better than you let on." She winked. "Anyway we are definitely going. What are you gonna wear?" Margaery was excited enough for the both of them. "Um, can't I just wear this?" When she got back to the room Sansa had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "You're kidding me right? We're going to a party, not book club." She walked over to Sansa's closet. "You have to put on something sexy for Sandor." She said in a singsong voice. Margaery couldn't find anything party-worthy so she went to her own closet. Margaery pulled out this deep red dress that accented Sansa's hair and brought out her eyes; it was a little too short in Sansa's opinion, but she didn't protest. No sense in ruining Margaery's fun, "I don't have shoes to wear with that." "Oh don't you worry about that, I'm gonna get you all fixed up for Sandor." By then end of Margaery's little game Sansa looked like a completely different person. Margery put on a blue and black dress that was even shorter than the one she gave Sansa. She smiled wide as they stood in front of the mirror. "We look hot, let's go."

The party was in full swing when they got there, people were already tipsy and wobbling around. Surprisingly enough, Sansa had never drank before, but of course she didn't tell Margaery that. When they walked in Margaery spotted Joffrey, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Joffrey, are you gonna be fine without me?" "Yeah of course, I'll go find Sandor." She smiled. "Yeah, you go do that, Sans." 

Sandor found Sansa first, "Sansa! I'm so glad you came." She could tell that he'd been drinking already. "Um, do you want a drink or something?" "Yeah, sure." Off he went, he came back a few minutes later with a red cup in his hands that he handed her. "Thanks." She sniffed it, she was kind of worried, then she thought about it; Sandor was too kind to drug her, he wasn't that kind of person. She sipped it, it tasted sweet at first, but had a nasty aftertaste. "So how've you been?" She relized she hadn't really talked to him since she made out with him in front of Professor Baelish. "I've been good. Great party." "Thanks, would you like to dance?" Sansa decided that she might as well try to have fun, she downed the rest of her drink and grabbed his hand. "Sounds great, let's go." 

They danced close together, just like everyone else. He was grinding on her and she could feel him hardening against her. She kept up appearances and pretended to be having fun, although all she was really thinking about was having Professor Baelish pressed up against her. Sandor started kissing her neck, Sansa was feeling a little lightheaded; perhaps she shouldn't have finished her drink so fast. His breathing was getting more and more uneven against her neck. "Do you want to go someplace a little more quiet?" He didn't really wait for an answer, he just grabbed her hand and slightly pulled her to see if she would follow, she did. 

When they got upstairs he closed the door and started kissing her. There was nothing polite about it this time, just lust and desire. His hands were wrapped around her waist pulling her against him. She tried to enjoy it, but his kiss didn't make her feel the way Professor Baelish's did. His hand slid up her side and cupped her breast, squeezing it a little harder than necessary. His other hand began sliding up her dress, once his fingers found their mark he slid them in. All she could do was compare him to Professor Baelish, and so far he wasn't doing so well. The only person's touch she yearned for was his, so she stopped kissing him. "I can't do this." He removed his hand and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, it's just, well the way you kissed me the other day I thought that this was what you wanted." He looked so embarrassed. "I thought I was ready, but I guess not. I've never done it before." He looked up. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was your first time! It's no big deal, no rush. Whenever you're ready, I don't want to pressure you. We can just hang out if that's what you want, you didn't really seem to be enjoying the party." "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Let's watch a movie." The hung out for the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies. Margaery texted Sansa saying that she was going back to Joffrey's room, so she decided to stay with Sandor. 

The next day she woke up before him and went back to her room, it was early so Margaery wasn't back yet. She showered and put on some regular clothes, then decided to work on her paper some more. No point in giving Professor Baelish a reason to be mean to her. The only problem was, she couldn't stop thinking about him, so she couldn't focus. All she had to do was get through today and tomorrow, then on Monday she would see him. Sandor texted her several hours later asking if she was okay. She told him she was fine, she just had some homework she needed to finish. He said that he was going to finish sleeping off his hangover and that he would talk to her later.

Since she couldn't focus on her paper she decided to go into town and go to the bookstore. She was browsing through the mystery section when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Don't you think you have enough books already?" She sighed. "What are you doing here Joffrey?" She turned around and he was smiling that cruel smile at her. "Margaery wanted to come look for some new clothes, I managed to escape when she was in the dressing room." "But why are you in a book store, you hate reading." He chuckled darkly. "I was just walking by when I noticed a familiar bright auburn beacon drawing me in." He reached out taking a lock of her hair in his hands and twirling it around his fingers. "I heard you spent last night with the Hound. Did he savage you like the animal he is." She snatched her hair out of his fingers. "No, and even if he did it's none of you business." He grabbed her wrist tightly. "Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean you can talk to me any way you want. Remember that." At that point Margaery showed up and he dropped her wrist. "Hey Sans, I didn't know you were here." She feigned a smile. "Yeah I just came to see if there any new interesting books." "All you ever do is read. Except for last night." She winked. "When I get back to the room you have to tell me all about it, every detail." "I will." Then her and Joffrey left, he flashed back one more wicked smile at her before he walked out the door.

Sansa spent the rest of the day reading; her wrist began to bruise so she put some ice on it. Magaery didn't come back that night, Sansa was kind of relieved. She didn't really feel like playing into her fantasy about all the things that could have happened with her and Sandor last night. She wished that she could just tell Margaery the truth and quit having to pretend with Sandor, but that would be too risky. Margaery had a problem with juicy gossip, if she told her she would probably run off and tell Joffrey; Sansa did not need Joffrey having that kind of power over her. She got tired of reading and decided to go to sleep early, hoping that would make Monday come faster. 

She dreamt about Professor Baelish. They were alone in his office, he caressed her face and kissed her gently. "You are so beautiful." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He leaned into kiss her again, and then.. SLAM! Sansa woke up with a start. "Oh, sorry Sans. I didn't know you were asleep." Sansa looked at the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning, why wouldn't she be asleep? "Yeah, I went to bed early. I thought you might be staying with Joffrey again tonight." She was getting ready for bed. "I was, but then he started acting all pissy. He'd been in a weird mood ever since we left the bookstore. I don't know what's up with him." She got in her bed, then looked over at Sansa expectantly. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened with you and Sandor, or are you just gonna let my imagination run wild?" "Honestly you'd probably be happier that way. The real story is a lot less interesting." She frowned. "Please tell me you're joking?" She whined. "We just watched movies until he fell asleep." She groaned. "Ugh Sans! You never do anything fun or daring. How do you live such a boring life.." She went on and on about how she couldn't bear to be so predictable. Little did she know, Sansa was being very unpredictable. She'd never believe that Sansa was messing around with a professor. She smiled to herself. "Not everyone can be as exciting as you Margaery." She laughed. "I guess not. I am pretty special." She turned off the light and went back to sleep.

The next day was pretty much a blur, nothing really exciting happened. She talked to Sandor for a bit, nothing serious. Margaery stayed in the room and worked on some school stuff, Sansa could tell that she was a little mad a Joffrey. However, Sansa really didn't feel like hearing about it, so she didn't ask. The day went by agonizingly slow, it was just another lazy Sunday. That night she had another dream about Professor Baelish, this one was a bit different than the last one.

This time they were in a bedroom, half her clothes were already off. He was kissing her deeply, hungrily; his hands were everywhere. She melted into his touch, wanting to get closer and closer to him. Her body was flush against his, she could feel his heart racing. He pushed her onto the bed and then he was on top of her. She started to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers. He grew impatient and just tore his shirt of, buttons flying everywhere. She moaned when he pressed his chest against hers, her fingers were tangled in his hair yet again in an attempt to bring him closer. "Sansa.." She was grinding against him. "Sans, hey wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she saw Margaery standing over her. "Hurry up you're gonna be late for class." She sighed and got up.

That dream had her extremely turned on, if only she could've stayed asleep a little longer; it was just getting good. She daydreamed about the things she was going to do to Professor Baelish when she cornered him in his office later. All she had to do was get through lunch and her next two classes. She didn't have his class today and she didn't have a pretense for going to his office but she went anyway. 

Professor Baelish was working on next weeks lecture and trying to keep his mind off the way Sansa said his name when his face was buried between her legs. He was standing up in the back of his office writing on the board when she came in. She wasted no time, as soon as he turned around she was on him, her hands went straight for his crotch. He was not prepared for this, her touch sent sparks through his veins. Every part of him was yearning for her touch, her skin against his, but he restrained. When Sansa wasn't getting a reaction from him she tried harder, she started to unbutton his pants and he pushed her away. Uneven breathing filled the room, they were staring at each other, eyes burning with lust. "Petyr.." She breathed, practically begging; he was on her in a flash.


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated encounter, Baelish begins helping Sansa deal with Joffrey.

His hands were everywhere at once, his lips were kissing every patch of skin they could find. Petyr didn't realize how much he wanted this until now, he didn't care how unprofessional this is, or that they were in his office. He marveled at the smoothness of her skin. He was amazed at her response to his touch, she wanted this just as much as he did. He could feel her aching for him, she needed him and he loved it.

Sansa was in love with the way his touch sent ripples of electricity through her body and straight to her throbbing sex. She was determined for this to happen right here, right now. She reached down to take of his belt, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her... she winced.

Petyr pulled away and looked at Sansa. She looked away, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Once he realized that she wouldn't look at him he looked down at her wrist, he could see the faint discoloration of a bruise beginning to form. The odd thing was, he was sure that he could see the outline of fingers. "Sansa..."

She pulled her wrist away, she felt tears threatening to spill over. She hated the way he said her name; it sounded like pity to her, though he probably meant to sound concerned. "I should go, I shouldn't be here." She turned to leave, but Petyr stopped her.

"Sansa, what happened?" He tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't, he could tell she was trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, while whispering words of comfort to her.

She melted into him, accepting his warmth. She didn't know that she was crying until she noticed she was staining his shirt with her tears. He was running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. Then, she started to pull away from him.

She wiped her face and tried to regain her composure, he waited patiently. "I ran into Joffrey the other day at the when I was at the bookstore. He was just being a jerk, an-and I was just so sick of him." The tears were flowing freely now. Petyr's lips were pressed into a thin hard line. "I was just so stupid to think that I was finally free of him!"

Sansa was angry now. She was angry about what happened with Joffrey and she was angry with herself for crying over it, especially at this particular moment. Professor Baelish probably sees her as more of a child than ever. She finally looked up at him; his eyes were full of concern, but she could tell that he was angry as well.

Petyr was enraged that someone had hurt his Sansa. he knew that she wasn't his to claim, but he didn't care about that at the moment. All he was concerned about was protecting her. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

The kiss on the forehead made Sansa even more upset, she didn't want him treating her like a child. She didn't want to be pitied, she didn't want to be sad or angry. She took a chance and she kissed him with all the passion she could manage at this moment in hopes that he would give into her.

He did. How could he not? He parted his lips so she could explore his mouth with her tongue. He lifted her up and sat her on his desk; sliding her skirt up so he could stand in between her legs. She wrapped them tightly around him, pulling him into her. Her hands were knotted in his hair as his kisses travelled down her jawline to her neck.

This is exactly what Sansa needed, each kiss was taking Sansa farther and farther away from her problems outside of this office. Right now none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered was her and Petyr.

He pulled her shirt off, her bra followed. He continued kissing down her body, stopping to lick and tease each nipple with his teeth. Each time receiving an appreciative moan from Sansa. He continued to move down to her sex that was dripping in anticipation. 

He moved her skirt up even higher, when he immediately saw a welcoming tuft of auburn her realized that once again, she wasn't wearing any panties. "Do you ever wear panties, Miss Stark?" He had on his usual smirk. "I can't ever seem to find any when I come to see you." She replied sweetly, she was tempting him; he could play that game too.

He began teasing her with his tongue. He lightly traced every fold of her with his tongue, moving dangerously close to her throbbing clit, but pulling away at the last moment. Sansa pulled his hair in frustration, "Petyr..." She used the same begging voice from before, hopping it would have a similar affect to what it did earlier. 

She had him wrapped around her little finger, but he didn't want her to know that. He dipped his tongue inside her, just enough for her to buck her hips and moan in response. "Is that what you want, sweetling?" She was squirming on his desk. "Yes, Petyr. Please.." He couldn't play this game anymore, he didn't care who was winning at this point.

He gave her everything she wanted, he spread her thighs and began caressing every part of her insides with his tongue. He pushed one finger into her while sucking on her clit. "Petyr!" He slip another finger into her with ease, she was dripping on his desk. He tried to lick up all her juices, but she was unbelievably wet. His fingers moved in and out of her with ease. He flicked her clit with his tongue and she started quivering. Her back arched, she was pulling her hair, holding him there with her thighs. 

He greedily slurped up all the juices she was producing for him. She was breathing heavily, Sansa had never felt this way before; no one had ever satisfied her this well. She felt exhausted, but she still wanted more, so much more. 

Petyr stood up and pulled Sansa to him; kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself. She finished taking of his belt and started working on his pants. Petyr grew impatient; he finished undoing them and pulled them down himself, along with his boxer briefs. He was rock hard, painfully so; ready to burst at the slightest touch.

It took everything he had not to explode when Sansa wrapped her hand around him before guiding him into her. 

She was so tight he was sliding into her when he felt the barrier. He looked at her questioningly; he saw nervousness there, but she nodded nonetheless. He pushed through and she buried her face in the crook of her neck. Once he was fully inside he waited for her to get used to his size.

"Relax, sweetling. It'll go away soon." Once she began to relax he started to slowly move inside of her. Her pain quickly transformed into pleasure, she started pulling him farther into her. Her moans began to get louder, he cut off her moans with another heated kiss. 

He picked up the pace, plowing into her harder and harder, no longer caring about how loud they were. She was practically screaming his name, "Sansa..." he groaned before picking her up and moving back to sit in his chair with her on top of him.

Sansa immediately began riding and grinding on top of him. He began working on her nipples again nibbling sucking on each one in turn. His hips began bucking up in response to her hips rocking against his. Plowing into her at a frantic rhythm as he was nearing the edge. His breath was becoming more and more ragged. Sansa came first, her sex clenching around Petyr's member caused him to come soon after, she milked him for everything he had.

It took a while for both of them to catch their breath, they stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the closeness. "Petyr." "Yes, sweetling?" he said absentmindedly still in coming down from their recent activities. "What is going to happen now?" He was wondering the same thing, he was worried that she would be done with him after this encounter. "It depends. What do you want to happen now?"

They were both quiet for a while, Petyr was drawing lazy circles on her back and she was still playing in his hair. He removed himself from inside her and she repositioned herself on his lap. "I don't want things to end here." Despite his efforts to stay calm, Petyr's heart soared with hope. "Neither do I, but given the circumstances we can hardly start a regular relationship. And what about Mr. Clegane?" She could hear the jealousy in his voice. "He's nice, I don't really want to hurt him, he doesn't deserve it." 

"What about me? Seeing you with him... do you know how that makes me feel?" She tried to calm him down. "Well, what am I supposed to do, Petyr? I can't tell everyone that I'm seeing a professor." He was angry with himself, he didn't know what he expected to get from this. 

"What are you going to do about Joffrey?" She tensed up, he could tell that talking about Joffrey makes her extremely uncomfortable. "I don't know avoid him, I guess." "No. That will make you seem weak, so he'll think that he still has power over you. You need to take control, don't back down and don't show fear when you're around him." Sansa thought carefully about his advice. "He expects you to be weak, so if you appear otherwise you'll throw him off."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I know a lot of things that may surprise you. You have a lot to learn." There was that smirk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, because I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go. So, that's why it took so long to update. Feedback is really helpful and I could really use some! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this. I tried to make it interesting.


	5. A While Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a flashback telling Petyr's history with the Lannister family.

A year ago.

"This class blows, maybe if Professor Baelish didn't get rejected all the time he would be a little nicer." Joffrey was talking to the class, but no one was really paying him any attention. Some students fake laughed because they knew what he was capable of. Professor Baelish didn't know, but he was about to find out.

"Or maybe if you actually paid attention in class, you wouldn't be struggling to much with your work." Half the class chuckled, but stopped soon after they saw Joffrey's face, he was not pleased with Professor Baelish's reply. Joffrey sat seething for the rest of the class period. After class Joffrey went up to Professor Baelish's desk after everyone left, he walked right up to him. "If you ever talk to me like that again, you'll never work in this town again." Then he left without another word.

Petyr tried no to be bothered by the statement, thinking that it couldn't possibly hold any weight, but for some reason it was bugging him. He decided that he might need to find out more about this Joffrey Baratheon. 

When he got home he looked him up on the computer.

Joffrey Baratheon- Son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister....

Lannister, where had he heard that name before?

Tywin Lannister was the soul benefactor at Iron Throne University, over the past few years he's donated over a billion dollars to the school. His mother Cersei Lannister was the dean of the school. Petyr sighed, sat back and rubbed his temples. There was no way he could be expected to just sit back and deal with this prick. No, he'd just have to be more crafty with handling the situation.

Petyr decided to start with Cersei then use her to get in with Tywin. 

The next day he planned to seemingly run into Mrs. Lannister in the copy room. 

He had a few people he knew that owed him favors look after her for a few days, just so he could know when to go to the copier.

There she was, perfect timing. "Good afternoon Dean Lannister." Petyr was laying the charm on think for this one; she smiled, it was obviously working.

"Hello Professor Baelish, I don't see you around here often." "I normally send students to do my copying for me, but today I felt like getting out of the office. It seems like a made the right decision." He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer?" She was being nice right now, but he knew that she could be a royal bitch when you got on her bad side.

"Well, unfortunately I must get back to work. Hopefully I'll see you around soon, a smile like that can brighten any man's day." The thought of how bad that lie was made him sick. However, he knew he'd only have to keep this up until he got close to her father, then he'd keep her at arms length.

Over the next few weeks he courted Cersei and made Joffrey think that he was in charge of the situation. Letting him talk in class and ignoring his snide comments; constantly reminding himself that things will work out in the end.

"Hello Cersei, you look lovely today." It didn't take very long for them to get on a first name basis. "I'm doing well, it's been a long week." "Well since it's a Friday, would you like to go out for a drink?" This is the moment of truth. "I would love to. I could really use a drink."

Petyr found out that after you get a few drinks into Cersei Lannister, she's a real talker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems to get confusing, I'm trying really hard top gather my thoughts and figure the direction I want this story to go in. This is the best I could do right now, hopefully the next chapter will be better!


	6. Flashback Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Petyr's history with the Lannisters.

Petyr Baelish has mastered the art of getting information out of people while only giving little information about yourself.

 

“Nothing like a few drinks to end the day.” He was eyeing her closely, she was on her third drink. He has been sipping his contently to keep a clear head.

 

“You don’t know the half of it. These past few months have been so rough.” “Oh, I know with all the curriculum changes and what not.” He suggest, knowing that wasn’t what she was referring to.

 

“Oh that? No that’s nothing, I meant with my husband Robert dying and Joffrey going through his rebellious phase. You know how kids are.” She chuckled weakly. “Yes, Joffrey is in one of my classes, he has been acting out quite a bit lately. Making idle threats and refusing to do work.” He said this lightly, but she could see the flicker of seriousness in his eyes.

 

“Well, I’m sure he’s just showing off for his friends, Joffrey would never do anything to bad. As for his grades, I’ll make sure to tell him to get caught up on his work. I haven’t really been paying him much attention, I’ve been too focused on this business with my father.”

 

Now we’re getting somewhere. “Your father is Tywin Lannister right, he’s the biggest benefactor we have at the university.”

 

“Yes he’s trying to get the university to make him chairman. He feels that since his giving them so much money that he should be able to take part in some of the decisions.” That’s why the little prick thinks he can control everyone, which he probably will if this works out. “Isn’t your husband’s brother up for chairman? What was his name again, Stanley… Stannis?” Her eyes darkened, “He’s useless and knows nothing about how to run a candy store, let alone a university.”

 

He could tell that he had struck a chord with the mention of her brother-in-law. Petyr understood that getting information takes time and pushing for too much at once causes people to start wondering what you’re really up to. “You know what, how about we stop talking about work. We spend enough time focusing on it when we’re there.” He smiled at her.

 

They spent the rest of the night casually talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Cersei continued to drink while Petyr continued to sip, he could tell that she was really starting to warm up to him. She told him about how she’d been feeling lonely lately since Robert’s death and Jaimie being shipped to Germany for a three year tour.

 

By the end of the night Cersei was barely capable of walking on her own. “Let me take you home, you need to get some rest.” He drove her home and walked her to the door.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to come upstairs?” She said sweetly. After all the information he gathered tonight and the connections he made he realized that she was a vile human being, but he had to keep control over the situation. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, you really need to go try to get some rest.” She looked a bit put out by his refusal, but eventually went inside.

 

The next day he received a call from a very hungover Cersei Lannister.

 

“I was just calling to thank you for making sure I got home all right. I don’t know what came over me, I haven’t drank that much in a long time.” I doubt that. “I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight.”

 

His plan was working faster than he thought it would. He didn’t take in to account her overwhelming loneliness.

 

“I’d love to. What time?” “Around 7:30, will that work for you?”

 

He’d have to make sure to pick up a bottle of wine on his way over, just to be courteous.

 

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then. Will Joffrey be joining us?”

 

“Yes, the children will be there for a while, but then it will just be us and my father, if he decides to come.”

 

Tywin showing up would be absolutely perfect.

 

“I hope he does, I’d love to meet him. I have a few errands to run, so I’ll talk to you tonight.”

 

Joffrey glared at him all night, but he was too focused on Tywin to let that bother him. When the children were send to their rooms the real fun began.

 

“So Petyr, my daughter has told me a lot about you these past few days.” He made the standard reply. “Only good things, I hope.” “Of course!” Cersei chimed in.

 

Once they got past the niceties and pulled out the wine they started talking about more serious things.

 

“Cersei tells me that you’re trying to become chairman of the school.” He made a sideways glance at Cersei, obviously she wasn’t supposed to be giving out that kind of information. She gave him a small smile in hopes that he wasn’t to upset at her because of it.

 

“Yes I am. I’d like to think that I should be able to have a say in what they are doing with my money. What do you think?”

 

Petyr figured that if he manages to help Tywin become chairman they would be in his debt and therefore keeping him from being expendable in the bigger picture. Meaning he’d no longer have to be nice to the little shit known as Joffrey Lannister.

 

On the other hand, he would have to act as an ally to the Lannisters… on the surface of course. The only person Petyr Baelish cares about is Petyr Baelish, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a sufficient backstory for them, I'm sure there will be more to explain certain things as the story goes on. I know you guys want more Petyr and Sansa, so I promise they will be together again next chapter!


	7. Lesson Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns the first step in how to handle Joffrey Lannister. Petyr and Sansa prepare themselves for a Spring Break apart.

Petyr never felt the need to protect someone until he met Sansa Stark, the girl who managed to not only change is world, but to become it. Now that someone was trying to harm her, it took everything he had not to deal with the Lannister trash on his own. However, he knew that this is something Sansa wanted to handle this on her own, so he would help her.

 

“You have to remember that he’s not as bad as he thinks he is, so you standing up to him probably shook him up a bit. Causing him to feel the need to re-assert his dominance over you.” He was lightly caressing the bruises on her wrist she could tell how angry they made him.

 

“Does that mean I should keep standing up to him? What if he tries to hurt me again?” She was looking down, he grabbed her face and lifted it up to face him. He was searching her eyes and upset at the fear he found there.

 

“Sansa, look at me. If he ever hurts you again I will end him, do you understand? You don’t need to be afraid of him. He tries to be controlling but he has no real power, you need to make him see that. He only hurts you because he thinks that you are too weak to fight back, but you aren’t, not anymore. Don’t let him see fear, as for your roommate, you should probably watch out for her as well. Once he realizes he no longer has control over you he might begin to take it out on her.”

 

She thought about this for a while. It was getting late, he needed to go home and she needed to get back to her dorm. Spring Break was coming up so they both had a lot of work to do.

 

“Sans! Where have you been?” Margaery was waiting for her. “I was in the library finishing up my paper.” She went and sat next to her on her bed. “Have you decided what you’re doing for Spring Break yet?” She asked excitedly. She hadn’t really thought much about it, now that she’s thinking about it she’s not too excited about it. Spring Break means no school which means no Petyr. “No, I haven’t really thought a lot about it.” Sansa wasn’t sure she was going to like where this was going.

 

“You should go to Orlando with me and Joffrey, you could ask Sandor to come too!” Margaery was beaming. Sansa hadn’t actually talked Sandor for a couple weeks, she was tired of trying to keep up the pretenses. “He probably already has plans with the football team and I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

 

Sansa wished Margaery would have let it go at that, but she knew her better than that.

 

“I promise you won’t be a third wheel, we can do everything together. Come on, just say yes, you know we’ll have fun.” Sansa would have loved to if it was just going to be her and Margaery, but she wasn’t sure if she could put up with Joffrey for a whole week.

 

Margaery could sense her hesitation. “I’ll make sure that Joffrey is the perfect gentleman the whole time. Please?” Margaery obviously didn’t know what she was promising, but Sansa began to remember what Petyr told her. If Joffrey decides to step out of line then she can take control of the situation and show him that she’s not afraid of him anymore.

 

“Ugh! Well, in that case I guess I can go. I’m only doing this for you.” Margaery squealed and hugged her. After that Margaery went on and on about all the things they were going to do and how much fun they were going to have. Sansa was barely listening, paying only enough attention to respond in kind.

 

The next day she went to tell Petyr about her plan. “Close the door.” By the time she closed the door and turned around he was kissing her, arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. She parted her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss, her hands knotting in his hair. Aching lungs causing them to finally pull apart, staring at each other with eyes full of lust wanting more.

 

“Oh sweetling, what am I going to do without you for a whole week.” He was kissing down the curve of her jawline towards her neck. “I was actually coming to talk to you about that.” The odd tone in her voice caused him to look up, searching her face for hints of what she might mean.

 

“Margaery invited me to go to Florida with her and Joffrey…I told her yes.” He sighed and walked back to his desk to sit down, motioning for her to come sit on his lap.

 

“Now why would you do that?” He was playing with a lock of her hair. “I figured it would be the perfect time for me to take control of the situation, like you said.” She was idly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Well, yes, but do you really need to spend the whole week with him?” His voice had a small layer of jealousy in it. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. “Trust me, I don’t want to spend a week with him anymore than you want me to. I’d much rather spend it with you, but I don’t think that would be a safe decision for us right now.”

 

Petyr was surprised at himself, he’s normally completely sure of everything in his life, but Sansa was so different than anything he’d ever experienced. The thought of ever losing her terrified him. He kissed her again, passionately.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled against her lips. She smiled, “I know. I love you too.” They stayed like that for a while her curled up in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

Petyr felt better, he was worried that she wouldn’t say it back. Even though she did, part of him wonders if she meant it or if she just said it because he did. Every part of his heart hopes for the former. Spring Break was getting closer and closer and Petyr dreaded the thought of a week without seeing her.

 

The week went by a lot faster than they would have liked, Sansa stopped by his office before she left. “Will you be able to call me?” “I’ll try, but I can’t promise much, Margaery has a lot planned for us and she’s very attentive. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get away that often. He’d expected as much, “Sansa..” He pulled her to him and kissed her. “I’ll be back before you know it Petyr. You won’t even have time to miss me.” He smiled at her, even though he knew how untrue that statement was, he missed her as soon as she left. She kissed him again, one last time. “See you in a week.”


	8. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa heads off to Florida with Joffrey and Margaery. Will she be able to put up with them for a week without killing Joffrey?

As soon as Sansa got to the airport she knew that she made a terrible decision. 'I wonder if it's too late to ditch them and run off with Petyr. '  
"I'll be right back, I gotta go ask security a question. Try to behave you two?" She smiled widely at him. As soon as she was out of earshot Joffrey began acting out. "What's the matter Sansa, sad that YOUR DOG would rather spend his time with sweaty idiots?" He sneered at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'd rather have a loyal dog than a weak rat." He stopped smirking and glared at her.

"Hey, you watch how you talk to me alright." It wasn't a question, it was a command. Sansa chuckled. She looked him dead in the eye, she was taller so she had to look down on him; making it all the more fun.

"I'll talk to you however I please and you are going to act like the little bitch you are and take it." He gaze was unfaltering, she was determined to stare him down. She was not going to show any more fear.

After he got over his shock at her sudden bravery he looked like he was going to say something in response, but just then Margaery got back looking as cheerful as ever. "Everything is in order, are you guys ready to go?" She looked at Sansa.

"I am ready." She smiled a genuine smile, she was proud of herself.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go." She was even more pleased at his frustration.

"Awesome, come on our plane is boarding." They headed off towards their plane. 'Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.' She couldn't wait to tell Petyr about it when she got back.

She decided to send him a text before she got on the plane: Sansa-1 Joffrey-0.

Petyr was at home wishing he would have convinced Sansa to go away with him over the break. 'I can't believe I gave up such a perfect opportunity. She can exhibit her dominance over Joffrey at any time.'

He wondered if she was thinking about him as much as he had been thinking about her. He thought about the things he was going to do to her when she got back. He would bring her to his house so he could make her scream his name. Just thinking about it was turning him on. He was just about to go take a cold shower when he got a text from her. 

Apparently her conquest over Joffrey was going well. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of her, but he still missed her.

He missed her more than he was comfortable admitting. Petyr knew that he would have to get it under control. Sansa still had to finish three years of school, so they couldn't have a regular relationship until she graduates. 

Even then it would be tricky, how could he tell people that he was in a relationship with his former student and what about her family? How would they feel about her dating an older man?

He stopped himself 'Slow down Peter, you've only been with her for a few months.' 

He was actually kind of ashamed of himself for getting in so deep so fast. 'I can't believe I told her I loved her.' Though in all rationality, she did say it back.

He texted her back before he went to bed: I can't wait to hear all about it. See you in a week, sweetling.

Sansa managed to ignore Joffrey on the plane ride by taking advantage of the in flight movie. She didn't feel like listening to Margaery's cheerful chatter, she really wasn't in the mood. Sansa decided that she might as well try and make the best of a bad situation.

Over the next week their days were jam packed with tourist activities, Margaery literally wanted them to do everything. For the most part Joffrey behaved, probably because Margaery was always around to keep him in check.

Thankfully Margaery got Sansa her own room, so she didn't have to listen to them fooling around all night.

Her favorite part of the day was when they went they're separate ways and she could talk to Petyr in private. "Hello sweetling, how was your day?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you." She knew it was cheesy, but she also knew that he liked when she said things like that. He's one of the most powerful men she's ever known, but when it came to her it was different. It was almost as if he was a different person around everyone else and he could only be himself with her.

"Well, you've made it half way through, and you still seem to be in good spirits. That must mean something right?"

Sansa chuckled. "After the conversation in the airport Joffrey has been keeping himself in check. I doubt he's given up just yet. Margaery has been keeping an eye on him."

"Hmm, I see. Well, I would tell you to be careful, but it seems that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself."

She could hear a hint of a smile in his voice. He was proud of her. "Only because I took your advice. Do you miss me?"

"Of course." He was surprised she even asked.

"What do you miss about me?" He had to smile at that, he knew where this was going.

"Well, let's see. I miss the softness of your hair, your lemon scented perfume."

"Mhmm, what else."

"I miss the perfect feeling of your delicate hands around my throbbing dick. The sweet taste of your beautiful cunt. The way it feels around me when I bend you over my desk and fuck you until you cum screaming my name."

Sansa was moaning softly on the other end of the line. Petyr smiled, pretty pleased with him self. His dick was rock hard in his pants. 

"Tsk tsk tsk Petyr. Such naughty things to say." She was breathing heavily. She was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on, someone's at the door."

"Who is it?"

"Margaery, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Yeah, of course. Just hold on a second."  
Sansa sighed, she really did have perfect timing. "Sorry Petyr, but I have to go." He sighed as well.

"I understand. Okay I'll talk to you later." He was about to hang up.

"Oh, and Petyr." "Yes?"

"I love you." The was a slight pause.

Petyr didn't hesitate because he didn't want to say it back, he was just surprised that she said it to him so easily. "I love you too, sweetling."

Then she hung up. Petyr looked at the phone and sighed again. "More than you will ever know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! Work has really been taking up a lot of my time and I've been struggling with some serious writer's block. So, here's a short chapter to take the edge off. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Suggestions are still greatly appreciated! =)


	9. Welcome Home

Joffrey was in a pretty sour mood over the next couple of days, Margaery kept complaining to Sansa about how distant he's been. "he barely acts like he wants to spend time with me, I don't understand what's going on. He's always talking on the phone, but when I come in the room he hangs up. I can tell he's up to something, I just don't know what it is, he's actually kind of starting to freak me out." Sansa knew that Joffrey was a troubled child, however, she didn't know how troubled and that was where she messed up. 

The next day Sansa told Margaery that she could go off and spend some time with Joffrey. "Really? Are you sure, because I don't want you to feel left out." Sansa could tell that she still really wanted to go. "It's fine. I actually wanted to go shopping on down on the strip for a little while, so it works out perfectly."

Sansa was feeling pretty good today, so she decided to treat herself; she hit the stores. She'd just left Charlotte Ruse when she passed by Fredericks of Hollywood. She smiled to herself, 'I'm sure some of those outfits would give Petyr a heart attack. She couldn't resist, so she went in to look around.

"Hello, welcome to Fredericks of Hollywood, how may I help you?" She looked friendly enough. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just browsing." Sansa looked around for a bit, some of those outfits looked like more work than they were worth, then she came across a school girl outfit. Sansa had never been much for roleplaying before, but something about the situation that her and Petyr were in made it sound like a fun idea.

She decided to buy it, then she texted Petyr: 

Hey Petyr, I was thinking about you today so I got you a present. =)

Oh sweetling, you didn't have to do that. What'd you get me? 

I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I can't tell you because it's a surprise, I'll show it to you when I get back. You're gonna love it. ;)

Petyr was in his study working on grading midterms, he wanted to be finished before Sansa came back so he could spend the remaining time with her. Little did he know, Sansa had more than one surprise for him.

She only had two days left in Florida, but since Margaery and Joffrey were having troubles Sansa decided to be a good wing-woman and head home a few days early. In reality she couldn't care less about the state of Margaery and Joffrey's relationship, but it was a good excuse to go see Petyr sooner. 

"Sansa, you are such a great friend. I promise I'll make it up to you, whatever you want." Sansa just smiled at her hyperactive best friend. "It's fine, I promise. I have a few assignments that I need to finish up, so the quite time will help me. You're actually doing me a favor."

After they said their goodbyes Sansa caught a cab to the airport. She got in a little after 9, so she decided to go by her dorm first to shower and get ready. She decided to wait until she got there to change into her outfit. 

Petyr had just gotten out the shower when he heard the doorbell ring, he looked at the clock on his bedside table, 10:00. 'Who could that be?' He skipped the briefs and just threw on some pajama pants before heading downstairs to open the door. 

"Surprise!" The look on his face was priceless. He was completely and utterly shocked, he almost thought he was dreaming. He pulled her in and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her with every ounce of passion and love he had for her. He closed the door and pressed her up against it. She parted her lips inviting him in and he responded in kind by deepening the kiss. She pulled away panting, they just stared into each others eyes for a while. 

"I missed you so much, Sansa. You were on my mind every minute of every day." He was kissing down her jawline before moving on to her neck, he heard her breath catch and smiled against her skin.

"Um, can I use your bathroom first?" He looked at her quizzically. "Of course, it's down the hall." "Thanks." He ran his fingers through his hair while he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe how easily she could get him flustered." He went back to his study to finish up what he was working on before he got in the shower.

He was finishing up a test when he heard her walk in, "Professor Baelish, can you help me with something?" When he looked up he stopped breathing, she was wearing a short plaid skirt that made it look like her legs went on for miles with knee high socks. This was paired with white button up crop top, her hair fell down around her face in flawless curls. "See something you like?" She asked innocently. He was too shocked to answer, but she could tell by the growing bulge in his pants that he did see something he liked.

She frowned in mock sadness, "Awh, you don't like it. I guess I'll go take it off then." She turned around to leave when he shot up out of his seat, spun her around and pressed her up against the wall in the hallway. He was kissing her hungrily, his hands were everywhere. She could feel his arousal when he pressed himself flush against her.

He fisted his hands in her hair and groaned, he didn't realize how much he missed the softness of her hair, her skin, the way her lips fell when they are pressed against his own. "Sansa, I love you so much." he breathed. He bit down lightly on her neck, she whispered his name and knotted her hands in his hair. 

He returned to her mouth and slid his hands down to wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her all the way to the bedroom. Once they made it to the bed he laid her down, he then paused to strip off all of his clothes before he joined her on the bed. The he kissed every area of exposed skin he could reach. Sansa just laid back and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin.

He made it down to her skirt, he lifted it up to find a dark blue lace thong. He could smell her arousal and it just turned him on even more, he needed to taste her. "Oh, Sansa." He pressed a chaste kiss to her nether lips and inhaled, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Sansa. He moved the delicate lace aside and flicked her bundle of nerves with his tongue. She buried her hands in his hair and her hips involuntarily thrust upwards into his face, he put his hands on her hips to steady her.

He pressed one finger against her entrance and it slid in easily because of the state of her arousal. He groaned internally as her name slipped from his lips. He leaned in and licked the length of her moist entrance, earning a moan from the object of his desire. "You are exquisite." He whispered before he devoured her, eagerly licking her folds, relentlessly flicking her clit with his tongue before sucking on it and nibbling gently. Petyr could feel her getting closer and closer to the edge, her legs were quivering around him. He dove into her core and that's all she needed, she trapped him between her thighs, pulled against his hair and screamed his name.

He caressed her with his tongue while she came down from her first orgasm of the night. He moved back up her body, tracing designs on her stomach with his tongue, taking time to slip off her shirt to pay special attention to her perfect breasts. He licked one while he fondled the other with his nimble fingers, Sansa was writhing underneath the skillful ministrations of the man she loved. He sucked on her supple breast and grazed his teeth across her nipple, "Petyr please." She whined, twisting underneath him. "I need you. Now."

Petyr gave her a wicked smirk, his eyes were basically blackened with desire. He moved off of her and she whined at the loss, he rolled over and laid down next to her, "If you want it, take it." He said simply. If Petyr didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard her growl. She wasted no time mounting him; if he was going to torture her, she was going to torture him.

She wrapped her delicate hand around him and kissed the tip before lightly swiping her tongue across the slit, tasting the precum already accumulated there. His hips bucked up in response in an attempt to find some release, but she evaded him easily. She held his hips down and sucked the head into her mouth while staring into his lust filled eyes, causing his breathing to become even more shallow than it already was. She slid up and down on him, feeling him tighten beneath her ministrations and she pulled back at the last minute, this earned her an almost animalistic growl of frustration from him. 

She crawled up his more than ready body and guided him to her waiting entrance before she slid down onto him at an agonizingly slow place. When he was fully nested inside of her she stopped and looked up, she shifted her hips slightly. He let of a frustrated groan and shifted his hips uncomfortably, silently begging her to move. Sansa looked up her face the picture of innocence, "Is there something wrong Professor Petyr?" 'Fuck, did she even know how she tempting she was.'

This time it was his turn to growl, he flipped them over and pulled out just enough to slam back into her. Her hips pressed harder into his urging him to go deeper, she loved when he took control. He began to thrust into her repeatedly, driving her more and more to the point of ecstasy. "Yes! Oh my god, right there!" She could feel the most intense orgasm she'll ever experience so close she could almost touch it. Right when she was about to be pushed over the edge he pulled out, his breathing labored, his grin was positively devious.

He was determined to watch her loose control. This time she didn't care, she just gave in and climbed back on top of him. She leaned back, bracing herself on his legs, giving hip quite the show as she rode him. Her head fell back as she reveled in the feel of the new position. She was enjoying this way more than she expected and was determined to ride him until he broke and screamed her name. 

Her moans were growing in intensity and it was driving him crazy, watching himself disappear inside of her was enough in itself to push him over the edge, but he was determined to make her come with him. He reached down between them and began rubbing her clit furiously and that was it. The feeling of her muscles clenching around him caused him to follow her over the edge. She leaned forward and crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him in an attempt to feel more of her as he gave in to the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced he screamed her name as she clung to him desperately. 

They laid there for a while with him still inside of her. He was lazily drawing circles on her back her face was buried in the crook of his neck, she was inhaling his scent, it was strangely calming. Part of him still couldn't believe that she wanted to be with him, this walking goddess that could have her pick of all the men in the world and she chose him. He knew that he had done nothing to deserve her, on the contrary he had done terrible things; Petyr Baelish was the definition of 'skeletons in the closet'. 

He rolled them on to their sides and pulled her closer to him, "Sansa?" "Hmmm?" She asked sleepily. "Go away with me." She froze, 'Maybe she doesn't want to spend that much time with me.' He quickly tried to explain himself, "Just for a little while. I just want to be able to take you out to dinner, I want to have the chance to publicly show you how much you mean to me. I want to spend more time with you." 

She rolled over to face him' he searched her eyes, for what he wasn't quite sure. She hated not being able to have a real relationship just as much as he did. He was the most perfect boyfriend she could ever have and she couldn't even go out to lunch with him, it's was the best and the worst secret at the same time. She kissed him, only this time it was different, there was no hunger, or lust, just love and devotion. "I'd love to."


	10. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Petyr spend their last day of Spring Break together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! I'm sorry about the long wait, more notes at the end. Enjoy!

There was only one day of Spring Break left, but Sansa was more than excited to spend that day with Petyr. When she woke up his side of the bed was empty, she got up and put on one of his shirts before getting ready to go downstairs. After she went through her morning routing she made her way to his office. 

When she peeked in she saw him working on something, but she couldn’t quite see what. She didn’t want to be caught spying, so she knocked on the door before walking in. He looked up and then began putting his papers away. “Hello, Sweetling. Sleep well?” He beckoned her over to come sit on his lap. “I suppose so, what were you working on?” She couldn’t help her curiosity. “Just some last minute grading, trying to get ahead of schedule. Then I could focus more on the beautiful woman that is currently staying in my apartment.” Sansa could feel herself blushing. “Now that, that is a beautiful sight.” He commented as he caressed her cheek.

‘My God, she is so beautiful.’ Petyr was beginning to think that he was in too deep; he put all his eggs in one basket way too fast, which is extremely out of character for him. But one look at her made him want to do all kinds of out of character things. “Why don’t you go in the kitchen and decide what you want to do for breakfast while I finish up in here?” He needed to clear his head and stay focused. “Sure, and hurry up.” She giggled as she skipped out of his office. 

Petyr had one day with Sansa all to himself, one day before they both had to go back school. Back to dealing with the Lannisters, ‘Ugh, the Lannisters.’ He still needs to figure out a way to help Sansa with Joffrey. He knew that they had classes together and could not bear the thought of him touching her, let alone hurting her. Petyr has been allowing Joffrey to pass these past few semesters, knowing he didn’t deserve it. Before he didn’t want to jeopardize the relationship he was building with the Lannisters. Now however, he was in pretty good with Tywin and he knew of other ways to keep Cersei happy. If fact if he gave the boy the grades he deserved he’d lose his scholarship and even though his family is rich, Petyr knew for a fact that Tywin was tired of cleaning up after his worthless grandson. Getting Joffrey kicked out of school would mean one less thing for him and Sansa to worry about. 

He finished up the papers and headed to the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway to watch Sansa. She was listening to music and dancing around the kitchen, she was radiant. Petyr could tell that Sansa had the potential to do so much, she had so much untapped power. His goal was to change that, he innocence and naivety drew him in, but her strength is what will keep them together. His plan for Joffrey won’t really be in affect till the end of semester, so that means that he has roughly two months to use him like the tool he is to teach Sansa about power. She finally noticed him standing there and smiled at him. “I’ve decided we should order something, because you have absolutely nothing worth eating in this house.” She said as she waltzed over to him. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hmm, I have to disagree. I happen to think that there’s something quite delicious in my kitchen right now. I had a taste of it last time and I think I’m do for a second helping.” He chuckled as he picked her up and sat her down on the counter, running his hands up her thighs as he kissed her neck. She laughed and push him away, “That may be enough for you, but I, on the other hand, would enjoy some actual food. Someone wore me out last night, so I’m quite famished.” He smiled at her, “Well, I’m definitely not going to apologize for that.” Sansa playfully pushed him away before hopping of the counter and making a run for it.

Petyr chased after her, thinking about how young she made him feel. He caught her around the waist and picked her up carrying her to the kitchen. “How about I make you breakfast? There are plenty of things in here to make breakfast with and it’ll give me a chance to show you how great of a cook I am.” Sansa pretended to think it over. “I suppose I could allow that. Though I must warn you; I have very refined taste buds, so I’m a pretty hard sell.” He laughed. “Challenge accepted, my dear.” She watched him move around the kitchen, picking up this and that. The elegance of his fingers as he chopped up the vegetables. She began thinking about how little she knew about the man she loved, or at least she thinks she loves him. 

“Petyr,” He turned to see the thoughtful look in her eyes. “Tell me something about yourself, you’re such a mystery.” He stopped, he wasn’t sure what to tell her. He was so used to keeping to himself and focusing on the lives and lies of others. “Well sweetling, there isn’t much about me to know.” He replied as he walked over to her. She searched the grey-green depths of his eyes. “Oh, I don’t believe that at all Mr. Baelish.” She began tracing the lines of on his face. “When I look into those deep green eyes of yours, I see the secrets of the world swimming around there.” He smirked. “Well that, my dear, is because knowledge is power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Schools out and we finally got wi-fi. So now I'm free to write and hopefully this means you guys won't have to wait ridiculously long time periods anymore. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying my story and I also hope that I haven't lost my touch. Leave kudos and comments please!


	11. Last Day Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know part two of the last day of Spring Break. There will also be a part 3 of this day, then I promise we'll start to see some time pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter already! I know you guys are shocked because I sure am. Enjoy!

Petyr ended up making strawberry and cream crepes for breakfast. “This is delicious Petyr! You never told me you could cook.” He smiled at her, “You have much to learn, little bird.” She blushed at her new nickname. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So, how would you like to spend the rest of your Spring Break?” He began kissing her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. “Well, I could think of a few things that would take up most of our time.” She turned around and smirked at him, she leaned in to kiss him, but they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Petyr sighed, “I’m sorry sweetling, that’s probably important. I’ll be right back.” He went into his office and closed the door. Sansa stood and the kitchen and decided to finish up her breakfast while he was on the phone. After she finished her breakfast she began to look around, she realized how empty his house was. There was furniture; but nothing personal, not even pictures on the wall. After about twenty minutes, Sansa heard his office door open. When he emerged he was still on the phone and headed into his bedroom. “I understand, I’ll be on my way as soon as I get dressed.”

She stood in the doorway and watched him as he began getting dressed. “Where are you going?” He looked almost as if he’d forgotten she was there. “I’m sorry Sansa, but something’s come up at work. One of the history professors is planning on retiring after this semester, so we have to hire a new one. That was Cersei calling to inform me that they have found a professor to fill the spot. They are fresh out of grad school, so they’ll be shadowing me and assisting me from time to time for the rest of the semester. I have to go down to the school and meet with them to get some things figured out before classes start up again tomorrow.”

Sansa was really disappointed, she was so excited to be able to spend an entire day with him. “I know this isn’t what you had in mind, but there isn’t much I can do.” He sat down and began putting on his shoes. Sansa tried not to pout like a child, but by the smirk on Petyr’s face, it wasn’t working that well. 

Petyr really didn’t want to leave, this new employee’s success was very important to Cersei and he wasn’t in the position to upset her right now. Not if he still planned on getting rid of Joffrey without getting himself fired. He looked at her, “Come here.” She walked over and stood in front of him, she was fighting the urge to cross her arms. He was still smirking at her, but he didn’t want her to be upset. He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her down to straddle his thighs. 

Sansa was still upset and moved to get up, but he held her in place. “Oh, come now, Sansa. You’re not mad at me are you?” He began running his hands up and down her thighs while placing wet kisses on her neck. Sansa tried to hold on to her anger, but Petyr was making it really hard to focus on anything. She didn’t trust her voice, so she just ignored his question. He moved his hands higher up on her thighs and under the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, realizing that she decided to forgo any undergarments. He smiled into her neck as he ran his thumb up and down her slit, “You can’t be giving me the silent treatment, Sansa.” He began furiously rubbing her clit, she held on to his shoulders for dear life and let out a moan.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” He slid his middle finger into her and she bit her bottom lip to stifle a whimper. She ground her hips down onto his finger, causing his own hand to graze his erection and him to let out a groan. Sansa smiled, it was good to know that he wasn’t always as calm as he appeared to be. She pressed down on him again, this time he growled and flipped her onto her back, crashing their lips together. He added another digit and began fucking her furiously, she grabbed his wrist as she began writhing underneath him. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, mewling and moaning. He stared at her face, her skin was flushed and heated and she was a vision. He used his thumb to tease her clit while he fingered her and that was too much for Sansa, ”Yes Sansa, that’s it. Just let go and come for me.” He leaned and so that his lips were right next to her ear, “Now.” He commanded and that was all she needed. 

He coaxed her through her orgasm and let her catch her breath. She reached down and starter to stroke him through his slacks, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. “As much as I would like to stay here in bed with you all day, I really do have to get to the University.” Sansa was now way too tired and sated to be bothered now, she rolled over and stretched arching her back and putting her ass on display for Petyr, tempting him. The tightness of his pants was starting to become a serious problem. Petyr gathered his resolve and got up to leave, “Tempting a man with responsibilities is no fair to any one, when I get back I may have to teach you some manners.” He gave her ass a smack and headed out the door. 

When he got to his office Cersei was already waiting for him outside. “Oh, look who’s finally decided to grace us with his presence.” His face was the picture of remorse. “I am so sorry about the delay Dean Lannister, there were a couple important things that I needed to finish up. Now, care to introduce me to the new professor I’m supposed to be babysitting for the rest of the semester.” They were walking down the corridor towards the conference room, “This is no babysitting job, her father is has been on the board for years and this is very important to him. My fa-, Tywin, wants to keep him happy, for future plans.” Once they finally reached the door, “Professor Baelish, I’d like to introduce you to the newest member of the Iron Throne University History department, Myranda Royce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to say that the new season has inspired me to finish this story, I already have a game plan for the rest of the story. Thank you for your suggestions in the past, they also really helped. Alas, finishing this will not be the end for me, I will have a new Petyr and Sansa story up soon after this one ends! Comments and kudos are great!


End file.
